


[Podfic] TITILLATION

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [25]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Awkward Romance, Cover Art, Cute, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, awkward heteros touching each other, contains no sex much to the dismay of everyone involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: “Are you…” he asked, and his eyes flickered over to the romance novel, propped open to page 142. “...titillated?”(Ulquiorra and Orihime experiment. They're not very good at it.)





	[Podfic] TITILLATION

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TITILLATION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468945) by [Misfit_McCoward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_McCoward/pseuds/Misfit_McCoward). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also posted on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/170576.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/183171058963/fandom-bleach-pairing-ulquiorra-ciferinoue). Thank you to Misfit_McCoward for giving me permission to podfic your fic! ♥

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bleach/bleach_titillation_misfit_mccoward_sylvaine.mp3) (3.1 MB | 0:06:49)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
